Retrouvailles
by ibitsu
Summary: Schuldig est à l'hôpital, en Allemagne. Crawford et son groupe découvrent que c'est en fait une annexe de la Rosen...
1. retrouvailles

TITRE : retrouvailles

AUTEUR : Shû the Death's lover

GENRE : yaoi

BASE : Weiss Kreuz

COUPLE : si je vous dit "Schwarz" vous devinez?

DISCLAIMER : bla-bla-bla... écouter Marilyn Manson en peignoir par 40° à l'ombre en suçant un noyau d'abricot c'est très bon pour stimuler l'imagination... Ah oui, et pardonnez-moi si y a des fautes de grammaire ou de syntaxe dans les phrases, moi qd j'apprend une langue ça rentre d'un côté et ça ressort de l'autre.... MON PUT1 D'ORDI A PLANTE, tout c'est effacé, je dois tout réécrire, sans brouillon, la joie... G DES ENVIES DE SUICIDES PARFOIS!!!!!

dialogue télépathique

_pensées des persos_

_*** passé ***_

Retrouvailles

chapitre un

            Bradley Crawford s'avança vers le secrétariat et interpella la surveillante.

- Sumimasen! Heya 3b wa doko desu ka? [1][M1] 

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit.

- Annaishimasu node, tsuitekite kudasai. [2][M2] 

Elle se leva, contourna le comptoire et emmena Crawford devant la salle 3b.

- Arigatô gozaimasu, fit-il en entrant.

Il se dirigea vers une femme d'âge mûr aux cheveux tirés dans un petit chignon. Il s'adressa à elle en anglais, sa langue maternelle.

- Vous vouliez me voir Miss Shibuchi?

- Oui... asseyez-vous, je vous en prie Crawford-san. C'est à propos de votre pupille, Nagi Naoe.

Brad fronça des sourcilles. _Nagi?_

- Cela fait maintenant 4 ans qu'il fréquente notre établissement, et il ne m'a jamais déçu. Mais... Elle sembla hésiter à poursuivre.

- Mais? la poussa Crawford.

- Et bien... Cette année, il a beaucoup été absent et ses résultat sont lamentables. Enfin, moi qui été habituée à le voir atteindre les 17 de moyenne, le voilà avec un petit 10.25 à la fin de ce trimestre...

-Oh...

- Comme vous dites. C'est-il passé quelque chose de grave?

- Grave... oui, c'est grave. Sombre et désolant. Je savais bien que ça le chamboulerait, mais à ce point... Je travaille beaucoup ces derniers temps, et je n'ai pas trop de temps pour lui. Mais je me disais qu'à 17 ans, on sait s'occuper de soi... Et comme au lycée, il n'est pas obligatoire de signer les notes, il en a profité...

- Mais quel est donc cet incident?

- La perte d'une personne proche. Douloureuse mais nécessaire... Rassurez-vous Miss Shibuchi, je vais y remédier et à la rentrée prochaine, Nagi sera de retour plus performant que jamais...

Sur ce, Crawford se leva et sortit, saluant de la tête la directrice.

Il s'installa au volant Shelby [3] [M3] rouge sang et resta un moment à réfléchir.

_*** Les rapports avec Schuldig devenaient de plus en plus pénibles... Et après l'avoir laissé seul une semaine, parce que j'étais en voyage d'affaires, Nagi en sortie scolaire et Farfarello pour sa semaine d'examens médicaux, ce fut pire, si je puis dire. J'étais allé chercher Nagi à la gare et lorsque je m'étais installé devant mon ordinateur, un cri aigu m'a fait sursauter._

_Le petit était agenouillé dans la chambre de l'allemand où un désordre incroyable régnait. Des vêtements, des billets de banque froissés, des boîtes de médicaments... des seringues sales... des... contraceptive sheaths [4] _[M4] _... Le corps de Schuldig à moitié nu pendaient en bas du lit, d'une pâleur effroyable. Son pouls était dangereusement bas et c'est à peine s'il respirait... _

_Après l'avoir emmené aux urgences, après je ne sais combien d'examens, de radios, de lavages de sang et d'estomac, il était là, sur son lit, comme un fantôme revenant doucement à la vie. Il sortait d'un nouvel œuf... Nagi à hurlé. Farfarello s'est tourné vers la fenêtre pour ravaler quelques sanglots et j'ai fermé les yeux, impuissant. _

_" amnésie due à une trop grande prise de stupéfiants. Estimez-vous heureux, monsieur Crawford, qu'il ait évité l'overdose... ". _

_C'est avec un goût amer dans la bouche que j'ai signé le registre et c'est dans des rêves pleins de regrets que je le revois... ***_

            Brad secoua la tête et démarra en trombe en direction de la maison. Une fois la voiture garée, il s'enferma quelques minutes dans son bureau et ressortit pour enfin se diriger dans la chambre de Nagi. Il entra et s'assit silencieusement sur le lit du garçon.

- Nagi... je sors d'un entretient avec Miss Shibuchi, ta directrice...

Le japonais se détourna de son ordinateur et baissa le regard.

- Nagi... il faut que tu comprenne que ça ne l'aidera pas que tu rate tes études! Il est bien là-bas, on lui prodigue les soins appropriés! Penses à ça! On aurait pas pu, pas su, s'en occuper!

Le jeune garçon se leva d'un bond et serra Crawford dans ses bras en pleurant.

- Mais pourquoi... pourquoi il a recommencé? Moi... moi je croyais que c'était fini! Qu'il avait plus besoin des ces saloperies! Il... il était pas heureux ici?

-Je ne sais pas Nagi, soupira Brad. Il n'y avait que lui qui était capable de lire les esprits... c'est son choix. Il a choisi de ne pas nous parler, de vendre son corps à la nuit pour de la drogue, pensant régler ses problèmes et voilà... Il est des choses qu'on ne peut éviter, même avec le plus grand des pouvoirs...

- Dôshite [5] [M5] ? Dôshite Brad? Il... ne le méritait pas... il devait y avoir quelque chose, il n'aurait jamais recommencé!!! Itamimasu [6] [M6] ... soupira-t-il enfin. 

Brad embrassa le crâne de Nagi et le serra un peu plus dans l'espoir de le réconforter. Il murmura d'une voix douce:

- Tiens, regarde Nag-chan... c'est un cadeau pour nous trois qui je pense va te faire plaisir...

Le concerné releva la tête pour déchiffrer le papier qu'agitait Brad sous son nez.

Aéroport de Nagoya 

20h30

porte d'embarquement 12

compagnie Lufthansa

First class [7][M7] 

Nagi ouvrit d'énormes yeux bleus nuit.

- C'est pour quand?

- Ce soir.

- Lufthansa, c'est une compagnie allemande?

- Oui... Tokyo - Berlin en passant par Moscou, ça te vas? Plus de 20h de vol...

Dans un retentissant cri de joie, il pris un sac de voyage et commença à le remplir allègrement. Brad sourit et alla dire à Farfarello de se préparer.

- Pour aller où?

- Voir un vieil ami... un rouquin avec une taille de guêpe...

Brad remarqua que le berseker faisait d'immenses efforts pour ne pas laisser paraître sa joie. Il se mit lui aussi à préparer ses affaires et 1h30 plus tard, ils étaient dans l'avion.

            Farfarello s'étira longuement. Il avait des crampes partout et pour quelqu'un d'actif comme lui, rester assis plus de 20h était un vrai supplice. Mais il se rappela quand les portiques avaient sonné, les douaniers avaient fouillés son sac de fond en comble sans rien trouver, alors que ses couteaux étaient **en** lui... il avait bien rit, mais pas Crawford. _Quel rabat-joie celui-ci!!! Il ne comprend pas que ça fait pleurer Dieu..._

L'hôtesse de l'air fit son apparition et s'empara du micro

" Mesdames et Messieurs nous arrivons à l'aéroport de Berlin. Nous vous prions d'attacher vos ceintures et d'éteindre vos cigarettes. La température au sol est de 20°C. Il est 18h21. Nous espérons que vous avez fait un agréable voyage avec notre compagnie et nous vous souhaitons un excellant séjour en Allemagne. Ladies and Gentleman, we... "

Nagi referma son portable, le rangea dans sa housse et s'agita. Brad posa une main sur son genoux et lui jeta un regard calme. L'avion amorça la descente et ils foulèrent le sol allemand, heureux d'être enfin arrivés. 

Une limousine les déposa devant un Palace Hôtel et un jeune portier apporta leurs affaires dans la suite qu'avait loué Brad. Farfarello se vautra sur la moquette en ronronnant et Nagi s'extasia sur le frigo qu'il y avait dans sa chambre. Brad soupira d'un air satisfait et consulta sa montre.

- Bon, très bien. Vers 19h on ira manger au restaurant et puis dodo! Demain, on va voir Schuldig à 11h30, il faut être frais!

Un cri enthousiasmé et un grognement fatigué lui répondirent. Crawford fit craquer ses cervicales et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

            Nagi pouffa dans son sommeil. Quelque chose de mouillé et doux lui chatouillant les doigts de pieds.

- Nannnnn.... Maman... naaaaaaaaan... 'a chatouille....Hé hé hé hé... 

Il fit un bruit incompréhensible et se retourna violemment, envoyant son talon dans la tête de Farfi qui fut interrompu dans son travail de léchouillage.

- Farfi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Debout! Schuldig, fit l'irlandais en sortant.

A ces mots, Nagi sauta hors de son lit, se doucha et s'habilla rapidement, avala un croissant et un chocolat chaud, et pressa Crawford qui prenait son temps.

- Allez! C'est 10h! On a rendez-vous à 11h30! Dépêche!

Le boss soupira, hocha de la tête et enfila sa veste. Il mit la laisse à Farfarello qui feula sauvagement.

- Si tu es sage, on t'enlève ça. Allez, en avant, marche soldats!

Sous les regards intrigués des passants et des clients de l'hôtel, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la limousine de service et Brad indiqua la destination au chauffeur d'une voix forte et pressée.

- Nach Sigmund Freuds Irrenanstalt! Schnell bitte! [8][M8] 

Le chauffeur les y emmena non sans se poser quelques questions et Brad le prévint qu'il téléphonerait pour qu'on vienne les chercher. Il glissa un ou deux billets dans la main de l'homme et la voiture s'en alla.

Crawford se retourna pour faire face à l'immense grille en fer forgé qui protégeait un grand parc à l'herbe bien tondue, aux arbres fleuris et aux graviers blancs. Au bout de l'allée principale, derrière la fontaine, se dressait l'hospice. Une gigantesque maison du style victorien avec des colonnades de marbre. Il détacha Farfarello et il pénétrèrent dans le hall frais.

A suivre... Fortsetzung folgt... Following... Ato ni tsuiteiku...

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [M1] Excusez-moi! Où est la salle 3b?

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [M2] Suivez-moi, je vais vous y conduire.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [M3] Ma chérie!!! Une Shelby GT 500!!! Bleue, rouge, noire... Elles sont trop belles!!!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [M4] préservatifs. C dingue, les anglais rallongent les mots de 10km à chaques fois...

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [M5] Pourquoi?

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [M6] Ca fait mal

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [M7] la police de caractère s'appelle Bradley Hand!!! Trop poilant!!!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [M8] A l'asile Sigmund Freud! Vite s'il vous plaît!


	2. retrouvailles

TITRE : Retrouvailles

AUTEUR : encore et toujours moi...

GENRE : yaoi et pis un peu tristounet

BASE : La croix-rouge... Nan, j'dec', la blanche

COUPLE : ben tjs B-S mais ils ne s'en doutent pas..................trop.

DISCLAIMER : pourquoi je m'obstine à écrire ce mot, "disclaimer", si c'est pour toujours faire copier-coller... j'espère juste que ce coup-ci, mon ordi ne va pas planter...

Retrouvailles

chapitre deux

         Remis de leur stupéfaction devant la beauté des lieux, les trois Schwarz s'approchèrent de la réception. Alors que l'aîné parlait avec le garde, Nagi surveillait Farfarello qui reniflait chaques recoins avec une moue dégoûtée. Le japonais caressa les cheveux du berseker qui s'était enfin assis et le questionna gentiment.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Farf'?

- pue les médic' ici... ronchonna le jeune homme.

- Moui, c'est vrai que toi, les asiles, tu connais, et je crois que tu n'apprécie que très peu! Allez, viens, Brad a fini, il nous attend.

Ils se relevèrent et Crawford ouvrit la marche. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans un ascenseur, et une fois au second, l'américain stoppa devant la chambre 251. Il inspira à fond et ouvrit la porte d'un air décidé.

            Une large tunique blanche en toile fine pour seul vêtement, ses cheveux roux coupés courts, Schuldig était assis devant la fenêtre ouverte, regardant le monde de ses yeux vides. Le blanc des murs, de son habit, de sa peau et du carrelage éblouissait. Brad sentit sa gorge se serrer alors que l'allemand ne répondait pas à ses appels mentaux et il se tourna légèrement vers un Nagi en larmes. Farfarello approcha doucement de leur ami et s'adossa au montant de la fenêtre, lui faisant face.

- 'jour Schuschu...

Aucune réactions.

Nagi trouva la force d'aller vers le rouquin et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, lui prenant la main entre les siennes. Elle était gelée et Nagi leva un regard implorant vers Schuldig qui semblait s'être envolé, ne laissant là que son enveloppe corporelle.

D'une voix tremblante, le jeune japonais tenta de "ramener" l'allemand près d'eux.

- Coucou Schu... Tu vas bien? T'as pas l'air très en forme dis-moi... On se fait du soucis tu sais, mais on fait confiance aux médecins. Ils sont gentils n'est-ce pas? Et toi, tu es bien sage? A la maison tout va bien. Et tu sais quoi? Brad m'a acheté un lapin! Il est trop chou, il te plaira. Il est noir et marron. Tu le verra quand... quand tu... rentrera... parce que tu vas bientôt rentrer, hein?

Les sons qui sortaient de la gorge de Nagi s'étranglèrent sous les sanglots.

Farfarello continua, d'une voix étrangement douce et calme.

- J'ai été bien sage, Brad a dit. J'ai pris toutes mes pilules et j'ai pas ramené de rats morts dans le salon... sage comme une image! T'es fier dis? T'es content de moi?? Tu m'aime toujours???

Schuldig leva lentement la tête et regarda le berseker avec des yeux sans lumière. Une légère pression sur les mains de Nagi rendit celui-ci plus heureux que jamais.

- Brad! Brad! Il se souviens! Il nous regarde! Brad! Parle-lui toi aussi! Brad!

L'américain soupira et se leva du fauteuil, ne se faisant pas trop d'espoir sur l'état du rouquin. Les médecins avaient été formels. On ne guérit pas une amnésie... Du moins pas par des soins médicaux. S'il y avait un moyen, seul Schuldig pouvait le trouver. Ses souvenirs dépendaient de sa volonté à retrouver sa mémoire...

Il se pencha sur son ami et lui sourit tendrement.

- Est-ce que ça te dis, une ballade dans le parc? Tu sera mieux à l'air frais que dans cette chambre aseptisée...

Schuldig dégagea doucement sa main de celles de Nagi et la tendit à Brad. Il ne le connaissait pas, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, mais son regard moka lui inspirait confiance. Et l'adolescent, là à ses côtés, il avait l'air triste à cause de lui. Et l'homme aux cheveux sans vie, il était comme un bébé dans un corps d'adulte ou de... bête.

Crawford tira soigneusement le rouquin à lui et ce dernier se laissa faire. Il fit deux pas puis s'écroula. Ses jambes étaient en coton, sûrement à cause des piqûres de ce matin... Brad le rattrapa de justesse et prolongea son étreinte plus longtemps que nécessaire, renouvelant le souvenir du corps chaud de Schuldig entre ses bras, lorsqu'ils rentraient de boîte et que Schu avait trop bu. Il caressa les courts cheveux roux et l'assit sur le lit.

- Je vais voir si je peux emprunter une chaise roulante, je reviens.

Le brun sortit rapidement et s'appuya contre le mur. Il ferma les yeux et d'un geste furtif, essuya la larme qui perlait du côté droit.

_Mon Dieu, Schuldig, qu'est-ce qu'il t'ont fait? Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait? Qu'est-ce que tu nous a fait... Tu me manque... Je m'en rend compte maintenant que je t'ai devant moi, plus mort que vif. Je me rend compte que malgré nos engueulades, ta provocation et ma pruderie, je t'aimais beaucoup... Tes petites mimiques, tes cris et puis... Tes pas légers sur le plancher, tes -minuscules- shorts moulants, tes hauts en résille... Pfou... Et sans parler de Nagi qui dépérit, et de Farfi qui migre dans la maison comme un loup errant... Et tes cheveux... Mon petit chaton roux... Tes beaux cheveux, es-tu au moins conscient de leur disparition?!_

            Brad poussait tranquillement la chaise, pendant que Nagi courait ça et là, s'extasiant de la beauté du parc et racontant tout et n'importe quoi à Schuldig, et pendant que Farfarello reniflait les effluves de nombre de parfums et grognait quand un "petit pensionnaire" se frottait de trop près à lui.

- Ouah, je ne pensais pas une seconde qu'un asile psychiatrique pouvait avoir une si grande propriété!!! Regarde Schuschu, le beau papillon!

Farfarello se mit en devoir d'attraper le dit papillon, ce qui fit criser Nagi.

- Mais! Oh, Farfi! Méchant garçon! Reviens! Laisse-le, le pauvre! T'en as pas assez de bouffer n'importe quoi???

Ils se lancèrent dans une course-poursuite effrénée, ce qui laissa un peu de calme autour de l'américain et de l'allemand.

Crawford se dirigea sur la pelouse et fit asseoir Schuldig parterre. Il fit de même et le roux s'écroula sur ses genoux. Brad ouvrit les yeux sous la surprise et pouffa. Il resta sans parler un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit son ami remuer. Schuldig était étendu sur le ventre, par-dessus les jambes du brun, et sentait un pissenlit de manière rêveuse. Bradley caressa doucement le dos de son ami, et se surprit à vouloir pousser la caresse plus bas, sur la courbe délicate de ses fesses. Il se donna une claque mentale et décida de faire la causette, pour se changer les idées.

Il allait parler mais Schuldig le devança.

- Tu peux...

- Pardon?

_Aurait-il lu dans me pensées? Impossible... son don l'a quitté au moment du coma... Mais se pourrait-il que... _Crawford eu une lueur d'espoir. 

- Liebkost wieder... mein Körper... meine Haut... [1][M1] 

Crawford souleva Schuldig et le prit dans ses bras. Alors qu'il embrassait frénétiquement son crâne et son front, des larmes de peine et de regret roulaient le long de ses joues. Le rouquin leva la tête et essuya les gouttes d'eau salée du bout des doigts. Il fronça les sourcils d'un air désolé et murmura à l'oreille de Brad d'une petite voix:

- Warum weinest Du? Warum? [2][M2] 

Le brun resserra l'autre dans son giron et pleura longtemps dans le cou de Schuldig. Celui-ci continuait de lui parler, le frictionnant doucement.

- Chhhhhh... Ich bin hier... [3][M3] 

Crawford se reprit et fit face au malade.

- I know but... It's so cruel... You've lost your memory and me... I'm lost without you... without your eyes on me... your smiles...

Schuldig se mit à rire. Il regarda Brad et lui dédia un immense sourire.

- En voilà un de sourire, Unbekannt [4] [M4] !!! Qui es-tu pour être si proche avec moi?

Brad soupira. _Ainsi donc, on ne lui avait jamais parlé d'eux... Il est grand temps d'y remédier!_

Il s'appuya contre l'arbre et d'une voix calme, entama le récit de leur vie.

            Nagi aperçu Crawford et Schuldig sous un grand chêne, allongés dans la pelouse. Il tira un peu plus sur le collier de cuir de Farfarello (qui avait quand même mangé le papillon) et ouvrit de grand yeux surpris quand il entendit son tuteur.

- ... dans sa chambre. Ils l'avaient tellement shooté ce pauvre Farfi, qu'il était étalé par terre, la bave qui gouttait joyeusement de son menton. Il ne nous a pas reconnu. Je peux te dire que tu étais si heureux de le retrouver, après tant d'années, que tu l'as à moitié étranglé et que l'infirmière qui lui avait fait ses piqûres n'a pas vécu deux secondes de plus!!!

- Brad?

L'intéressé leva les yeux et sourit aux deux arrivants.

- Je lui remet la mémoire en marche!!! Je lui raconte notre vie et parfois, je lui pose des questions pour essayer de stimuler son esprit... Sans grand succès je dois dire...

Il eu un soupire las.

            Schuldig fit une moue dubitative à la fin du récit du brun, entrecoupé par des précisions de Nagi et des hochements de tête de Jay.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? S'enquit le petit brun.

- Non… juste que… ça me paraît un peu gros votre histoire non?

Les trois autres eurent un coup au cœur.

- Alors regarde, fit Nagi d'une voix tremblante.

Par son pouvoir, il arracha quelques pissenlits de la pelouse, ainsi qu'un œillet et les rassembla en bouquet. Il choisit une feuille de platane bien verte et l'enroula autour, pour enfin piquer le tout à l'aide d'un bout de bois. Le bouquet improvisé s'avança vers Schuldig et se posa sur ses genoux.

- Satisfait? Demanda-t'il.

Schuldig ouvrit de grands yeux avant de prendre les fleurs d'une main peu rassurée. Il allait dire quelque chose mais la sonnerie annonçant la fin des visites retenti. Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils parlait… ça passait vite, et l'allemand en fut déçu. Il aimait bien ces gens, et après tout, ils avaient vécus ensemble non?

Crawford ramena donc le rouquin à sa chambre et observa l'infirmière lui faire ses piqûres. Trois?La vache! Et plus toutes ces pilules…de quoi être larvéique [5] [M5] un moment!

Il s'en alla, suivit de ses deux cadets, non sans se poser quelques questions.

Une fois à l'hôtel, ils mangèrent et Brad leur fit visiter Berlin. C'est une grande ville avec beaucoup de sites historiques et de lieux culturels, aussi firent-ils deux musées et une galerie, ainsi qu'une petite glace sur la grande place [6].[M6] 

Le soir venu, ils se rendirent dans une pizzeria puis, de retour dans leur suite, Nagi s'endormit comme une masse. Brad secoua la tête et vint le déshabiller doucement, souriant en pensant qu'on faisait ça aux petits enfants, et qu'il aurait bien aimé accueillir Nagi plus tôt… La brunette remua dans son sommeil et il se bouina contre Brad, s'aggripant à sa chemise. L'oracle pouffa.

- Non, Nagi… Allons, tu es un grand garçon!

Il s'ôta délicatement et retourna dans sa chambre. Après une rapide toilette, il s'endormit lui aussi, fatigué par les émotions.

A suivre... Fortsetzung folgt... Following... Ato ni tsuiteiku...

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [M1] caresse encore… mon corps… ma peau…

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [M2] pourquoi pleures-tu? Pourquoi?

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [M3] je suis là

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [M4] inconnu

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [M5] cherchez pas, je doute que ça existe comme mot, mais c'est très imagé non?!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [M6] un nom de place à Berlin, vite!!!


	3. retrouvailles

TITRE : Retrouvailles

AUTEUR : même si j'aimerais être une autre, je suis éternellement moi.

GENRE : yaoi, lemon

BASE : Weiss côté Schwarz

COUPLE : Brad X Schu, un peu Schu X Farfi, mais c'est particulier

DISCLAIMER : les rêves c'est un peu un petit plaisir perso, mais je voulais montrer le comportement de Schu "avant", et les liens qu'il entretenait avec les 3 autres (même si on s'en doute... ^^) et aussi la personnalité "méfiez-vous de l'eau qui dort" de Crawford.

dialogue télépathique

_pensées des persos_

~*~ début et fin du rêve

*** vision***

Retrouvailles

chapitre 03

~*~

- Où est Brad?

Nagi sursauta, pris la main dans le sac, ou en loqurence dans le frigo, en train de vider le panier de cerises "hors du repas".

Il se tourna lentement vers la tête rousse qui était appuyée à la table, finissant de sucer ses doigts roses de jus.

- Heu…

- Hum hum… on pique les cerises hein?

- Heu… je… NE LE DIS PAS A BRAD!!!!

- Bah, t'inquiète, tu crois que c'est pour quoi que j'ai pris 300 grammes? C'est troooooop bon ces trucs…

Nagi avala sa bouché et sourit au télépathe, les dents rouges.

- Brad est dans son bureau avec un client.

Schuldig eut un drôle de sourire et se frotta les mains.

- Oh oh… mais je vais leur apporter le café alors…

Il mit la machine expresso à chauffer et prépara un petit plateau.

            Nagi le regardait faire, interloqué, puis avisa sa tenue. Il comprit alors la manœuvre de son aîné. Le rouquin avait un pantalon en plastique imitation cuire (avantage: plus moulant + reflets assez "hot") jaune citron, mais un peu terni, ce qui faisait qu'on était pas agressé à la vue de ce "truc", bien au contraire. On avait plus envie encore de s'attarder sur la coupe inégale des jambes. La gauche s'arrêtait juste sous la fesse, laissant entrevoir sa courbe douce et l'élastique du slip pour un peu que Schuldig se baisse; et la droite était "normale", c'est à dire qu'elle se terminait à la cheville. Le tout complété par un petit haut vert clair, qui faisait apparaître le diamant de son nombril et deviner la boule de métal qui ornait son téton droit. Les éternelles lunettes rouges avaient été reléguées au placard et le bandeau était venu se greffer au poignet du propriétaire.

Nagi eut une bouffée de chaleur.

Décidément, Schuschu avait le don pour marier les couleurs voyantes entre elles… Ah, et il ne fallait pas oublier la petite chaînette d'argent agrémentée d'un petit grelot à sa cheville gauche. Le TK trouvait ça très exotique, Farfarello s'amusait des heures avec comme un jeune chat, le faisant tinter de plus belle, Schu aimait bien le côté "gitan" du bijou et Brad, lui, ne supportait pas ce "gling-gling" qui lui rappelait un troupeau de chèvres.

Ces petites divergences donnaient souvent lieu à une dispute entre les aînés, qui se chamaillaient comme des gosses sous le regard amusé de la brunette.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu regarde petit voyou? C'est pas des choses de ton âge…

Nagi sursauta une seconde fois. Schuldig s'était retourné et le pointait du doigt d'un air faussement énervé.

- Rien du tout!

- Tu parles Charles, j'ai la fesse qui fond tellement tu la fixe…

Le TK rougit promptement. Schu passa devant lui avec le plateau et le bouscula gentiment.

- tss… ces jeunes j'vous jure…

Nagi pouffa et décida d'aller se promener, ça lui évitera de vider toutes les cerises. Il siffla.

- Farfi! Viens promener!!!

Le berseker allongé sur le tapis jeta un œil au temps pluvieux et soupira d'un air de chien battu. Schuldig posa son plateau sur la table basse du salon et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

- Non, non, non… Mon Farfi y va rester ici a avoir des gratouilles… je veux pas qu'il rentre trempé et qu'il me foute de la boue partout sur le canapé… Hein voui mon Farfi?

L'intéressé ronronna et roula sur le dos. Schu sourit de plus belle.

- Vouiii… il est brave mon Farfi…

Il lui gratouilla un moment le ventre, puis laissa sa main caresser légèrement la peau pâle du jeune homme.

            Lentement, mesurant ses gestes pour ne pas l'effrayer, il se pencha vers son visage. Le rouquin sentait Farfarello trembler, car il redoutait les contacts physiques sur une trop longue durée; aussi il ne cessa pas de lui parler mentalement pour le rassurer.

ch… reste calme bébé tigrou… ch-ch…

Délicatement il posa ses lèvres sur la bouche de l'autre et les suça tranquillement, toujours en lui parlant et en gardant sa main sur son ventre. Il se releva après un moment et ils se regardèrent.

- T'es sage mon Farfi, c'est bien. Je vais apporter le café à Brad et après on se prend un moment pour nous deux, oki?

Farfarello hocha de la tête et se tourna, laissant ses doigts glisser dans les longs poils du tapis de cachemire.

Schuldig avisa une souris en plastique sous le canapé, l'attrapa et remonta le ressort.

- Farfi…

Il la posa sur le parquet et d'un bond, le psychotic killer se jeta dessus, dérapant dans toute la maison pour essayer de la chopper.

Essuyant des larmes de rire, le rouquin pris son plateau et monta à l'étage. Au bout du couloir, il toqua deux fois à la grande porte. 

Un "quoi?" retentissant se fit entendre et il passa la tête par l'entrebaillure.

- Je viens apporter le café à ces messieurs…

Sans attendre de réponse, il se glissa dans la pièce.

La mâchoire de Brad se fracassa sur le bureau. Son client se retourna lentement, pour voir la source du trouble de son vis-à-vis.

            Tourbillon de couleurs, Schuldig avançait en exagérant un max. le mouvement de ses hanches. Se plaçant à côté du client, il se pencha sur le bureau pour servir le café.

Une goutte de sueur perla au front de l'homme, qui ne voyait à présent plus que les fesses rondes de cette femme d'une incroyable beauté. Schuldig le sut et rit doucement avant de faire le tour du bureau pour renouer la cravate de Crawford. Celui-ci, toujours en mode o_O, leva les yeux vers le rouquin.

Schuldig

Lalalala… quoi? Tu n'aime pas le café?

Schu…

Le télépathe se baissa vivement, capturant les lèvres du brun dans un baiser passionné et fougueux.

Schu…

Je m'en fous qu'il nous regarde, s'il est jaloux je lui ferais aussi un câlin…!

Non Schu, c'est pas ça… T'es en train de me faire louper le rendez-vous du siècle…

Ah vraiment?

Il choisit ce moment pour placer une image très chaude de Brad et lui dans une position digne d'un contorsionniste. Satisfait, il s'éloigna du brun et après un petit sourire coquin, passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure [1] [M1] .

Ramassant son plateau, il se retourna pour sortir, notant au passage que le client frisait la syncop'.

Brad, qui du coup était "réveill" [2[M2] ], stoppa Schuldig en l'attrapant par la cuisse gauche (il profite…) et le tira à lui.

Schu… je…

Laisse moi deviner: I wanna fuck you?

Yes… come on baby, come on… please…

Le rouquin ria, à la fois décontenancé et heureux que son mamour lui porte tant d'attentions. Il embrassa encore un peu l'Oracle et décrocha la main qui se faisait plus vagabonde.

Après, Brad…

I want you, now and here

Tu délires, arrête… après, je te dis

Sur ce, il s'en alla, tapottant l'épaule du client au passage.

Ce fut comme un déclic pour lui, et sa respiration se remit en marche.

- Heu… je… Hum… Monsieur Crawford, où dois-je signer???

- Signer? Vous voulez signer? Mais…

- Pas de mais! Si vous me fournissez un garde du corps aussi… Heu… que cette jeune femme, je… enfin voilà!

- Bien sûr… bien, très bien… signez ici et là je vous prie…

- Voilà… Et bien Monsieur Crawford, je suis emplement satisfait de notre rencontre!

Après maintes salutations et formules de politesse, Brad fut débarassé de son client.

jeune femme! J'hallucine!

T'es où? J'arrive!

Ouh, j'ai peur, maman!!!

L'Oracle défonça littéralement la porte, et même s'il s'y attendait, Schuldig sursauta avant d'acceuillir la bouche de Brad.

~*~

            Schuldig se retourna dans son lit et ouvrit les yeux. Quel était ce rêve étrange? Une parcelle de sa vie? Le fruit de son imagination? Les effets hallucinatoires des médicaments?

Il plaça sa main au dessus de son visage et scrutait le plafond ainsi [3] [M3] .

Si c'était un flash de sa vie, il y avait du soucis à se faire! _Suis-je à ce point dépravé? Brad... dis moi qui tu es... Et moi... qui suis-je? Que suis-je? Pour vous? Pour toi?_

Une larme roula sur sa joue et il fixa longtemps l'aube naissante. Un peu comme lui. Il découvrait petit à petit sa vie, il pointait tout doucement, comme le soleil qui se fait attendre...

            Crawford roula à l'opposé de son lit. Il avait chaud. C'était la pleine lune. Il avait le sommeil agité. Ses rêves étaient parsemés des fantômes d'antan. Ils lui faisaient mal...

Après un "Mph" retentissant, il s'écrasa un coussin sur la figure et se rendormi.

~*~

            La porte s'ouvre dans un fracas. Brad se jette sur Schuldig et l'embrasse violemment. Il arrache à moitié le pull et le pantalon de son vis-à-vis et se débat longuement avec sa propre fermeture éclaire. Il pousse le télépathe sur le lit et s'allonge dessus, sans cesser d'embrasser et de caresser l'objet de ses désirs les plus fous.

Brad, calmes-toi...tu deviens violent, arrête...tu me fais mal.

I want you...I want you more than ever...my lover...You make me crazy!

Ch... calmes-toi...

Le rouquin repousse lentement la bête brune et le déshabille correctement. Il caresse alors la peau mate et brûlante de son amant avant d'y ajouter sa bouche.

L'Oracle se raidit. Il était déjà au bord du gouffre depuis un moment, mais si l'allemand pratique ces attouchements qu'il manie d'une main de maître, c'est fini.

Détends toi, sois patient Brad. "Tout vient à temps à qui sait attendre", tu n'as pas oublié?

Shit... Kiss me... It's torture...

Un petit sourire ironique ourle les lèvres fines de Schuldig.

Je vois ça...je vais te montrer ce qui m'a valu le surnom de "petit suceur de Berlin". Beaucoup de mes clients disaient qu'il fallait changer le "de Berlin " par un "d'Europe"...j'étais si flatté...

Tout en disant cela, il se baisse jusqu'à effleurer le sexe douloureux de Brad de son souffle chaud. L'Oracle frémit d'anticipation. Le rouquin se met au travail, se délectant de la saveur musquée de l'américain et de ses cris de jouisance qu'il ne cherchait même pas à retenir.

Le brun était littéralement perdu. Il baignait dans un océan de sensations toutes plus puissantes les unes que les autres. Ce mélange de feu et de glace qui lui ravagait les reins, les caresse et les morsures qui lui vrillait la raison.

Son corps ne lui obéissait plus, c'était une vraie bête. Schuldig le savait, et s'en amusait.

Il tirait profit de la situation, connaissant tout les points sensibles d'un corps masculin.

Let me fuck you... so hard, so hard!

On ne dérange pas l'artiste pendant qu'il travaille siouplé...

Le rouquin se met à le besogner plus vite, mordillant, léchant, suçant la hampe gonflée. Les yeux de l'Oracle se révulsent, sa respiration ne se fait que par saccades et son coeur saute des battements. Il en voulait encore et encore...

Ses hanches commencent à se décoller du matelas, ordonnant à Schuldig beaucoup plus d'attentions.

~*~

            Brad se réveilla en sursaut, trempé. Il réprima un baillement et se frotta longtemps les yeux. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil et ne vit qu'un rectangle vert lumineux très flou. _Bon...lunettes..._

Il les attrappa et sut l'heure: 5h32.

Il décida de se lever et de prendre une bonne douche pour évacuer le reste de sommeil. En marchant vers la salle de bain, il sentit que son boxer était... comment dire... "mouill" [4] [M4] .

Le brun rougit et se mit une grande claque. _Quel porc je fais... et pourquoi je rêve de ça??? je vois le futur et je rêve le passé, passe encore, mais CE GENRE de passé, nope!_

Tout en réfléchissant, il se doucha rapidement, s'habilla et sortit, non sans laisser un billet sur la table du petit salon pour ne pas que Nagi s'inquiète [5] [M5] .

            Il erra longtemps dans l'aube fraîche de Berlin... Les boulangeries ouvraient, les gens allaient ou rentraient du travail, les premiers oiseaux sortaient... Brad se laissait aller avec les odeurs, les bruits de cette ville qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps et qui pourtant le fascinait toujours autant.

Lorsqu'il redescendit sur terre, il vit avec surprise que ses pas l'avaient mené inconsciamment dans un quartier mal-famé. Non, pas UN quartier en fait; LE quartier. Celui où il avait rencontré Schuldig pour la première fois, alors qu'il s'était enfui de la RosenKreuz... Il était là, juste appuyé contre ce mur sale.

L'Oracle soupira, nostalgique. Il s'engouffra dans l'immeuble adjacent et monta lentement les marches rongées par la pourriture. Arrivé au troisième, il se repéra. C'était celui-là, le deuxième à droite. Il y avait toujours le dealer shooté à côté de la porte, étalé en travers du couloir. Brad l'enjamba nonchalemment et poussa la porte branlante.

            Rien n'avait changé. Comme si les squatters attendaient le retour du "petit suceur", gardant son appartement pour ses ébats avec les futurs clients.

Il s'assit sur le lit mitté et fit le tour de la pièce d'un regard reprobatteur. Il n'y avait guère de mobilier: une table de nuit, un divan, un lit et un tout petit cabinet de toilette envahit par les plans de cannabis que Schuldig cultivait consciencieusement pour les fois où il n'avait pas récolté assez de fric pour un rail de coke.

Il pouffa, ironique. Il avait rencontré le rouquin plus shooté que jamais, se rappellant à peine d'où il squattait, et le voilà maintenant tout aussi perdu...

Il s'allongea sur le lit, soulevant des nuages de poussière. Ce sommier si dur... ces lattes manquantes... comment avaient-ils pu baiser dans un endroit pareil???

Soudain, sa vue se brouilla et un violent coup au crâne le fit sombrer dans un monde blanc.

*** des couloirs blancs. des gens blancs. des esprits blancs. malgré leurs efforts, un des fantôme à une flamme au fond.

une flamme rouge, comme ses cheveux.

trois personnes noires. elles courent, emportant le fantôme loin des salles obscures et des gens blancs.***

Brad ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se massa le crâne. Il alluma une clope pour évacuer la douleur [6] [M6] et réfléchit à la signification de sa vision. Cela arrivait parfois: il voyait des symboles, des images, des couleurs à interpréter, plutôt qu'une scène de vie bien précise.

_Des couloirs blancs avec des gens blancs... un immeuble? non... il y des "fantômes", c'est l'asile de Schu. Les médecins, les corridors et les malades. Schu est évidemment le fantôme à la flamme. Les hommes en noirs, c'est nous? mais pourquoi viendrait-on l'enlever?_

_les salles obscures... ça ne peut pas être les chambres, elles seraient représentées en blancs... les sous-sols? le grenier? autre chose... mais quoi? des salles d'experiences?_

Frappé par cette révélation, il sortit rapidemment de la bâtisse et retourna fissa à l'hôtel.

Nagi était debout et apprenait à Farfie à jouer aux échecs sans qu'il ne mange les pièces.

- Jeunes gens... problème.

Le japonais releva la tête, étonné.

A suivre... Fortsetzung folgt... Following... Ato ni tsuiteiku...

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [M1] SCHULDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG!!!! Ich liebe dich!!! Fais le moi toute ma vie ça………… 

*kyros entre et remplace le seau plein par un autre* 

*Quatre: combien?* 

*kyros: 5. C'est son record de bave…*

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [M2] admirez la tournure ^_______^ 

*Quatre: mais il est déjà réveillé puisqu'il parle avec un client???* 

*kakashi: laisse tomber blondinet, c'est pas d'ton âge…*

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [M3] c'est pas bien dit, mais c'est genre Shinji qui regarde sa main quoi…

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [M4] *Quatre: KYAAAAAAA! (-cri de la pudeur outragée)*

*Squall se frappe la tête d'un air désolé*

*Shun, rouge tomate: mais comment peut-on écrire de telles choses???*

*Shû: MDR!!!!!!!!!! on dirait pas en voyant Brad, hein?!*

*Brad: çaaaaa vaaaaaa çaaaaaa vaaaaaaaa çaaaaaaaa vaaaaaaaaa... (- private jocke à mon cher Family Compo que j'adore)*

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [M5] la vache, il sait faire tout ça EN MÊME TEMPS??? chapeau Brad...

*Brad, flatté, en se polissant les ongles: Que voulez-vous, je suis un vrai Business-man moua...*

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [M6] "le parfum, de l'essence, ça m'trouble les sens; quand j'ai mal, à la tête, j'fume une cigarette..." (cf. Starmania)


	4. retrouvailles

TITRE : Retrouvailles

AUTEUR : shû (et voui c'est mouaaaa!!!)

GENRE : yaoi et pis un peu tristounet, et pis un peu d'action (enfin, ce que j'appelle "action" c'est un 100mètres et hop!)

BASE : White Cross, but in Black side

COUPLE : Brad x Schu

DISCLAIMER : alors, je tiens tout d'abord à dire merci à Val, qui est la première à avoir lu cette fic, et qui m'a félicité (ce qui, soit dit en passant, n'a fait qu'enfler mon Ego déjà démesuré), ce qui m'a beaucoup encouragée à trouver une suite intéressante.

Tiens, pour la peine, je le fais: "SPECIAL DED' A VAL-CHAN!" ça te fais plaisir???

Et puis bon, bah tout le monde le sait, Weiss Kreuz c'est sortit tout droit de mon cerveau génial, tout ces bishous m'appartiennent donc, alors bougez-vous et envoyez moi les chèques de copyright...

Comment ça je me trompe de personne?! Ah bon? mais mais mais... (regard mouillé de labradore en manque de câlins) vous trouvez pas que je ressemble à Koyasu Takehito? A moins que ce soit Kyoko Tsuchiya?? (shû mélange tout) MERDE, enfin, à ceux qui ont créé Weiss Kreuz???

dialogues télépathiques

_pensées des persos_

***vision***

Retrouvailles

chapitre quatre

            Crawford les fit s'assoir sur le divan et fit de même sur le fauteuil d'en face.

- Voilà... j'ai eu une vision [1[M1] ].

Nagi haussa un sourcil. Il était 8h00 du matin, et déjà leur boss avait un problème. _Décidemment, ces vieux, ils savent rien faire sans nous...!_

- Je crains que là où il se trouve, Schuldig ne soit en danger...

Le japonais ne se moqua plus. Il se leva comme un diable sortit de sa boîte.

- Comment???

- Calmes-toi. D'après ce que j'en déduis, les médecins font subir des... "tests" aux malades, un peu comme à la Rosen... et nous allons délivrer Schu de cette boîte à sardines.

Nagi retomba lourdement sur le divan, abasourdi.

- Bien que je me fasse confiance [2[M2] ], j'aimerais aller visiter les sous-sols de l'hospice, juste pour voir... puis nous aviserons.

Il se leva, et comme pour illustrer ses dires, chargea son pistolet.

- Quoi que... mon Smith et Wesson ou mon Desert Eagle?!

Farfarello lui, fit tournoyer deux dagues de 40cm de long aux lames finement ciselées, avant de les ranger dans des gaines prévues à cet effet.

Le japonnais respira un grand coup. Il détestait quand Brad imposait une mission sans l'expliquer clairement. A chaques fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça tournerais mal. Mais Brad disait "c'est bien de prendre des initiatives...".

_Ben, prenons-en..._

            Le taxi les déposa devant la grille, comme la veille. Brad regarda sa montre. 

- Il est 9h05. On entre comme si de rien, une fois dedans, Nagi tu vas chez Schuldig; Farfarello tu vas avec moi aux sous-sols. Compris?

Ils hochèrent de la tête.

- A... mettons, 10h15 précise, on se retrouve ici même. S'il en manque un, c'est rendez-vous ce soir à 19h01 pour le chercher.

- Bien chef! s'écria le petit brun.

Ils entrèrent.

            Nagi se dirigea vers la chambre du rouquin, non sans jeter quelques coups d'oeil aux pièces ouvertes. Son regard fut attiré par un ordinateur dans la salle de repos des infirmiers.

Il décida d'y tapoter. Bloquant la porte avec une chaise, il sortit la bécane de sa veille et fouilla vite dans l'explorateur Windows. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Une infirmière ou un médecin pouvait débarquer à n'importe quel moment.

Un fichier particulièrement imposant titilla sa curiosité. Un double-clique fit apparaître une fenêtre demandant un mot de passe.

- Et merdeuh! 

Nagi fouilla dans ses poches.

- Ah, je le savait!

Il inséra la disquette trouvée dans le lecteur et chargea un programme de sa fabrication permettant de trouver toutes les possibilités de mots de passes suivant les mots les plus souvant tapés et d'un minimum de 4 caractères.

- Tain, ça fait beaucoup quand même...

Une longue liste défilait sous ses yeux.

Il stoppa le déroulement de la liste quand un mot bien bizarre apparu.

- "Rosen Kreuz" sans blague...

Il ria nerveusement, une coulée de sueur froide dans le dos.

Il tapa le mot et "comme par hasard" eut accès au fichier.

- "patient X0001", "patient X0002"... K'so, y en a combien comme ça??? "X0123"?! holàlà........ Bon, initiatives!

Il cliqua sur le premier dossier.

- "Daniel Fernand"... connait pas.

Des photos dudit Daniel étaient insérées, "pr" et "post" expériences. Divers comptes-rendus, ainsi que des diagrammes, complétaient le tout.

- Putain, la tête! Ils l'ont ravagé le pauvre! CES ESPECES DE CONNARDS!!!!!!!!! oups, je dois pas crier moua... ^^;

Il referma le tout, ne voulant pas en savoir plus pour le moment. Il s'appréta à sortir, mais après reflexion, chargea le dossier sur un mini-disque.

La porte choisit ce moment pour tenter de s'ouvrir.

Le japonais sursauta. _Allez, allez, allez!!! __merde, shit, sheiss, k'so!!!_

Il trouva une blouse posée sur une chaise et l'enfila.

La personne derrière la porte s'en alla chercher de l'aide, et il profita de ce moment de répis pour finir le chargement. Il enleva la chaise qui retenait la poignée et se pencha sur un dossier, faisant semblant de l'étudier.

Juste à temps, car l'infirmière et deux gardes enfoncèrent la porte.

- Ah, mais, je ne comprends pas! Elle était coincée...

Elle remercia les deux gardes et s'affaira autour de la machine à café.

Nagi sauta sur l'occasion [3[M3] ] et s'enfuit vers la chambre de Schuldig.

            Farfarello et Crawford pénetrèrent dans l'ascenceur.

- Il descend jusqu'au parking -2...

- Ja, but with a key...

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire entendu. Brad sortit un petit porte-feuille contenant divers passe-partouts.

- Le b.a.-ba du voleur...

Il insera plusieurs outils dans une serrure qui débloquait un niveau sous-terrain. Après quelques minutes passées à s'acharner et nombre de reniflements énervé de Farfarello, Brad jeta l'éponge.

- Je sais pas ce que c'est pour une serrure, mais c'est impossible à crocheter... On va devoir faire du sport.

Il leva les yeux vers la trappe de secours.

Il fit la courte échelle à Farfarello qui déplaça la trappe et se faufila à l'extérieur. Il attrappa Brad par le bras et après un gros effort, ils se retrouverent tout deux sur le toît de l'ascenceur [4[M4] ].

L'Oracle, après une ou deux accrobaties, s'aggrippa aux échelons et commença sa descente pour laisser le champ libre au berseker.

Un drôle de sifflement l'arrêta. Il regarda les câbles en face de lui pour voir avec horreur qu'ils bougeaient.

- Jay! Come on! Hurry!

Farfarello ne lui répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il sauta dans le vide [5[M5] ]. Brad le vit passer à ses côtés à une vitesse folle.

_Il va se tuer!!!_

Le tueur s'accrocha à un câble qui remontait, puis à un autre, tel Tarzan dans sa jungle natale...

Il plaqua ses mains sur la paroi et une sorte de longue perche en métal et glissa tout le long dans un effroyable bruit de frottement.

_Il va se brûler les mains! Il est complétement maso! Ah... j'oubliais... il l'est._

Crawford se dépêcha de descendre, au cas où un ascenceur eut la bonne idée de rejoindre le sous-sol.

Un fois en bas, il chercha Farfarello.

Des mains en sang se plaquèrent contre ses yeux.

- Bouh!

Brad se dégagea vivement.

- Bon... ça ne sert à rien de t'engueuler, mais... oh pis merde, j'laisse tomber...

Dans un soupire, il appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture des portes et s'engagea dans le couloir de droite. Farfarello pris celui de gauche, naturellement.

            Nagi s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa longtemps la tête rousse endormie. Celle-ci se secoua et ouvrit un oeil vert eau.

- Bonjour SchuSchu... Bien dormit?

L'allemand se leva en sursaut.

- Mais! Que faites-vous ici?

- Bah, je viens comme ça... j'avais envie...

Schuldig se tourna vers le mur avec un drôle d'air. Le japonais s'inquièta.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Je... vous... n'avez pas le droit de venir! C'est la semaine d'examens! Ils vont vous faire du mal! Partez! Partez vite!!!

Il s'était jeté dans ses bras et lui plantait les ongles dans la peau tant il serrait fort. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et un masque de pure frayeur déformait ses traits.

Nagi se releva.

- N'ai pas peur, je ne suis pas seul. On va venir t'aider...

Le rouquin se recula, secouant la tête avec de grands yeux effarés. Le brun jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, au cas où il y aurait quelqu'un. Personne. Il revint à Schuldig.

- Non... Non... Partez! Partez! Dites-le à Bradley! A Jay! Partez! Ils vont vous tuer! Vous faire du mal! Si mal... j'ai si mal... partez... loin... tuez-moi...

Il sanglotait à présent.

- Ils nous font si mal...

Nagi tenta de le consoler.

- Ch... d'accord, je vais m'en aller... mais on reviendra, ils ne te feront plus mal, c'est promis. Attends-nous. Mais ne dis rien!

Laissant libre cours à ses larmes, le roux leva un regard implorant au jeune asiatique. Celui-ci se dirigea vers la porte, et, avec un dernier sourire qui se voulait rassurant, sortit.

Il prit un air tranquille et sortit de l'hôpital. Une fois dans le parc, il s'assit sur un banc et laissa ses pensées l'emporter.

            Schuldig se recroquevilla entre ses draps chauds. Ces trois hommes... ils étaient fous... eux, pouvoir les sauver? Impossible. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Ils allaient tous mourir un jour ou l'autre, alors pourquoi prennaient-ils tant de risques?

Ils voulaient mourir plus vite? Un peu comme lui... qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé mourir maintenant... pour ne plus souffrir... plus jamais.

Mais! Et pour Brad? N'était-il pas quelque chose? Quelqu'un? Pour donner et recevoir de l'amour, du plaisir... Peut-être... oui, peut-être devait-il faire confiance au japonais et attendre...

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

            Crawford avançait doucement, prenant garde à ne rien frôler ou chouter. Le pistolet devant lui, il pénetrait dans toutes les salles, inspectant tout leurs recoins. C'était des vrais dépotoires...

Lits, étagères, divans, casiers, cartons, blouses, frigos... Tout et n'importe quoi qui puisse trouver une utilité quelquonque dans un hôpital. Il continua son inspection, retournant parfois un carton pour jeter un coup d'oeil au contenu des dossiers...

Arrivé au bout du couloir, il fit une pause et regarda sa montre. _10h... bon, je vais remonter._

Il s'executa et appuya sur le bouton "entrée - secrétariat". En chemin, il réajusta son veston et s'épousseta les cheveux.

Avec son éternel air de yakuza, il sortit et retrouva Nagi sur un banc.

- Bonjour jeune homme. Encore un quart d'heure et la visite est terminée...

Le japonais lui sourit et baissa les paupières en un signe de compréhension.

            _What's that?! _Le berseker retourna le casque dans ses mains une troisième fois. Fronçant les sourcils, il le reposa sur la table où était rangé divers objets. Il sourit à la vue du scalpel et fit le tour de la chaise qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

_Déjà vu ça moi... _Il fit jouer les attaches placées sur les accoudoires et sur les pieds de la chaise. _Yep... bien c'que j'pensais..._

Il serra les dents en repensant à ses années passées au Centre et renversa rageusement les fioles qui reposaient sur une étagère. Sûrement des serums de vérité et autres drogues expérimentales...

Réprimant l'envie de mettre le feu à cet établissement, il pressa la poignée de porte pour sortir.

_Hu? It's close..._

Il lança un unique coup d'oeil aux vitres sans teint du fond de la pièce.

_Shit..._

Un infirmier au sourire sadique le salua et appuya sur un bouton, pour se faire épandre un gaz verdâtre.

Farfarello se retourna complétement et lui rendit son sourire avant de s'effondrer.

            L'américain regarda sa montre.

- Bon, Nagi, on va y aller.

- Mais! Et Farfie?

- Il n'est pas là, mais c'est pas grave, on reviendra chercher le colis ce soir...

Le japonais s'indigna.

- Schu a dit qu'ils les faisaient souffrir ici! Tu vas laisser Farfie jouer au cobaye jusqu'à ce soir?!

Brad héla un taxi et grimpa dedans.

- Pas de douleur physique pour notre cher démon irlandais, t'as oublié? Allez, j'ai faim, je n'ai pas envie de rater le dîner...

Nagi le suivit, non sans cesser de s'inquièter pour ses deux amis.

- Au fait, tiens, j'ai télechargé ça...

Il lui tendit le mini-disque.

- Très bien. On verra ça à l'hôtel.

A suivre... Fortsetzung folgt... Following... Ato ni tsuiteiku...

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [M1] ] *kyros lève les bras au ciel et hurle comme un dégénéré: Mes frères, j'ai eu une vision!!!!!!!*

*kuja, seymour, sephiroth et adel se prosternent devant lui*

ceci est un private jocke pour les lecteurs de ma nouvelle "Le Manoir de Sir Coeur de Lion", et notamment ma Beïchan... ^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [M2] ça vaut mieux...

*Brad, énervé: bah quoi, un schizo par exemple ne se fera pas confiance puisqu'il sait qu'il peut être mauvais...*

*Shû, la goutte sur le côté du crâne: heu, oué, c'est ça...*

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [M3]  *occasion: Aïeuh, mais y'm'fait mal ce ptit con!!!*

*Nagi: YEAH! A dada sur mon baudet!*

Gomen ne, c'était pourri.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [M4] je m'excuse, mais un ex-boxeur de 1m85 et des poussières, ça doit peser pas loin de 73kg... ptet même plus! Mais il a de la force mon Farfie!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [M5] Je vous présente un nouveau G-boy: Farfarello Jay Yuy, frère du premier...


	5. retrouvailles

TITRE : Retrouvailles

AUTEUR : shû, the Farfarello's twince

GENRE : yaoi, lemon

BASE : comment on dit "Weiss Kreuz" en jap' siouplé? "Weiss Kreuz"? ah bon...

COUPLE : Brad x Schu et Schu x Farfie, mais c'est spécial. Je vous exclipe: pour moi, Farfie et Schu, c'est de l'amitié ou voir de la fraternité. Le sexe entre eux c'est plus une manière de se dire "je suis là, tu peux compter sur moi", un lien plus concret que la normale kwa! Brad et Schu par contre, c'est vraiment de l'amour, sentiment inexpliquable ^^ mais vous remarquerez que leur relation est un peu SM...

DISCLAIMER : c'est toujours dédicacé à Val et c'est toujours pas à moi ce Wonderful World remplis de bôgosses... "mais pourquoi êtes-vous si méchants?!" "PARCE QUE!"

dialogues télépathiques

_pensées des persos_

Retrouvailles

chapitre cinq

            S'étant fait servir le repas dans leur chambre, Crawford et Nagi avaient tranquillement épluchés les dossiers du mini-disque jusqu'à tomber sur leur ami commun.

Devant le déroulement des expertises et le résultat des différentes analyses, l'aîné s'était retourné pour fumer une cigarette, réfléchissant à maintes et maintes choses; tandis que le cadet ne put retenir ses larmes.

Brad fut coupé dans son cheminement par ses sanglots. Il posa sa cigarette dans le cendrier et s'agenouilla vers Nagi. Lui frictonnant le dos, il déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue mouillée.

- Allons, pourquoi pleures-tu? Calmes-toi... dis-moi tout.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi? On en arrivera jamais à bout de ce putain de Centre... y en a toujours plus... Et Schu qui souffre... tellement, tellement de douleur...

- Ch ch mon bébé... c'est bientôt fini, je te le promets. On va aller chercher Farfie et SchuSchu et on va rentrer. Ce sera ton anniversaire, et on va faire une grande fête avec tout nos amis pour se faire plaisire à tous, ok?

Nagi ravala ses pleurs et secoua fébrilement de la tête.

- Tiens, j'ai une super idée. En attendant ce soir, on va se faire un ciné-patinoire-MacDo... t'es partant? [1[M1] ]

Le nez et les yeux rougis, le japonais sauta dans les bras de son tuteur. Après une longue étreinte forte en émotions, ils s'habillèrent et sortirent.

            Nagi soupira derrière la vitre de la voiture de service. Quelle journée! Après les révélations troublantes sur l'asile Sigmund Freud, une séance du "Royaume des chats", puis "Pirates des Caraïbes" et enfin "Terminator 3".

Vint ensuite les gamelles de Brad sur la patinoire... Ca c'était marrant! Lui si sérieux et froid, un vrai plouc sur des patins! Nagi, habitué aux rollers, n'était tombé que deux fois, alors que son aîné construisait une intense liaison avec le sol glacé.

Et puis le Mac Donalds... un bon gros cornet de frites, un tout aussi bon paquet de nuggets et un rafraîchissant Coca-Cola... de quoi se changer les idées!

Ils étaient allés faire ensuite deux-trois courses assez spéciales puis étaient rentrés à l'hôtel pour une sieste bien méritée.

La nuit était tombée, et le réveil de Crawford annonça leur départ pour la mission "chatons en folie", comme il s'était plû à l'appeller.

Le japonnais se tourna vers le troisième passager.

Un long manteau bleu foncé avec un grand col, un jean large, un t-shirt rayé, une casquette enfoncée sur le crâne, le tout assit dans une chaise roulante...

Il n'était guère causant... Nagi se frotta les mains, excité par la tournure que prenait la mission.

Ils se garèrent non loin de la grille et pénetrèrent de justesse dans le parc. Après tout, il était 19h, et les visites se terminaient.

Arrivés à l'accueil, ils se firent arrêter par l'infirmière de garde.

- Je suis désolée messieurs, mais les visites sont terminées...

Brad se pencha vers elle avec un sourire engageant.

- S'il vous plait mademoiselle... juste 10 minutes...

Elle rougit.

- Ecoutez... je... je voudrais bien, mais...

Il lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix suave:

- Mais? juste 10 minutes, je vous en prie... et nous pourrions aller dîner ensemble à la fin de votre service... Qu'en dites-vous?

S'en fut trop pour la pauvre jeune fille qui leur accorda les 10 minutes avant de s'écrouler dans son siège, au paradis. 

Satisfait, Crawford et ses deux compagnons rejoignirent la chambre 251.

            Schuldig dormait déjà. Son bras gauche pendait hors du lit, une perfusion implantée dans l'artère diffusant un liquide _jaune pisse _pensa Nagi.

L'Oracle la lui retira sans douceur. Puis, soulevant délicatement le corps endormi, il le déshabilla. Faisant de même avec le passager inconnu, il échangea leurs vêtements. Il plaça l'allemand dans le fauteuil roulant et le mannequin dans le lit.

Le japonais jubilait. C'était digne d'une série de Mac Giver! Pour une fois, pas de tuerie, juste de la ruse...

Un mannequin utilisé pour les simulations de respirations artificielles... fallait y penser! Et puis les médecins mettraient un moment à se rendre compte du subterfuge...

Ils sotirent de la pièce et s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenceur.

- Ecoute Nagi, tu vas sortir discrètement pendant que je vais chercher Farfarello. Tu m'attends dans la voiture.

- Mais... si tu ne reviens pas...?

- Pas d'inquiètude.

Brad releva son veston pour laisser apparaître deux Uzis à sa ceinture.

Il enleva la trappe et répéta l'opération de la matinée.

            Nagi sortit tranquillement de l'hôpital, prenant juste garde à ne pas éveiller la curiosité de l'infirmière ou des gardes. Une fois dans la voiture, il put s'empêcher de pleurer, tant il était heureux d'avoir tiré Schuldig du bourbier.

L'allemand émergea de son sommeil, trouvant son matelas trop dur.

Il sursauta en découvrant l'endroit où il se trouvait.

- Mais que signifie...

- Ch... tout va bien maintenant. Je t'avais promis de te sortir de là, non?

Schuldig allait protester, mais se ravisa et se rendormit. _Après tout... ça ne pourra pas être pire..._

            Crawford commença cette fois par le couloir de gauche. Au lieu de se la jouer "commando de Marines" et de défoncer toutes les portes en fliguant à tout va, il écoutait les sons provenant de l'intérieur des pièces, tentant de déterminer l'endroit où était Farfarello.

Pas très concluant comme méthode... tant pis pour l'ordre. Il se jeta sur la première porte venue et roula derrière un chariot pour se camouffler en cas de riposte. Inutile, la pièce était vide.

Riant de lui même, il continua ainsi sur 5 chambres, s'amusant comme un gosse.

- Rien à signaler mon commandant... Parfait, à la suivante, GI-Joe!!!

D'un grand coup de pieds, il ouvrit la porte [2[M2] ] et se retrouva face à face avec...

- T'en as mis du temps...

Farfarello était assis dans le sang, au milieu de trois cadavres plus très frais.

- Je commençait à m'ennuyer.

Abasourdi, Bradley rangea son flingue. _Et je m'inquiétais?!_

Ils sortirent et une fois dans la voiture, le brun démara en trombe en direction de l'hôtel. Une fois là-bas, il chargea les valises et ils prirent le premier avion en direction de Tokyo.

A bord, Nagi papotait joyeusement, Farfarello tournait dans son siège à la recherche d'une position plus confortable et Brad remplissait des dossiers, jetant parfois des regards inquiets à Schuldig.

Celui-ci ne s'était pas réveillé depuis l'hôpital... Peut-être l'effet des médicaments combiné à l'émotion. 

            Après plus de 22 heures de vol, ils attérirent à Tokyo. Là, la Shelby rouge les attendaient, sagement garée. Bradley s'énerva sur le prix de la place, Nagi courru vomir dans une poubelle et Farfie et Schu, eux, s'assirent tranquillement sur la banquette arrière, regardant le Japon s'affairer.

Arrivés à la maison, Nagi monta Schuldig dans sa chambre, Farfarello s'occupa des valises et Bard prépara un plateau contenant de quoi grignoter.

Il le monta dans la chambre de l'allemand, s'assurant par-là même que tout allait bien pour lui.

- Schuschu...?

Il entra et déposa son fardeau sur le bureau. Schuldig regardait par la fenêtre, assis sur le lit.

- Schu, ça va?

L'autre le regarda et agita faiblement la tête.

- Tiens, voilà un peu à manger. Je ne sais pas si tu as faim...

- J'aimerais bien... prendre un bain...

Brad fut un peu surpris mais s'exécuta. Une fois l'eau coulée, il appuya le rouquin contre le bord de la baignoire et commença à enlever son pull.

- Ah... heu... en fait tu peux le faire tout seul...!

Il ôta ses mains et se retourna, mais une pression sur ses épaules l'arrêta.

- Continue...

Ce fut le seul mot qui franchit les lèvres de l'allemand, même lorsque Brad lui griffa le dos par inadvertance alors qu'il le savonnait. Ces lèvres... Ses lèvres... il les désirait. Il le désirait. Crawford maîtrisa le tremblement de ses mains et sortit Schuldig du bain pour l'enrouler dans une serviette chaude et moelleuse. Il ralentit exprès son geste pour admirer et caresser ce corps qui faisait flancher sa raison à chacune de ses apparitions. Et là... il était si pâle, si frêle, presque fragile et vulnérable... L'Oracle aimait dominer. Et Schuldig le dominait, lui, l'assassin que rien ni personne n'effrayait. Mais cette fois... Cette fois, il l'aurait.

            Il assit le malade sur le lit et se déshabilla. Schuldig le regardait faire, sans broncher. Il était beau... Grand, bien musclé, la peau ambrée et douce, et ce parfum de musc qu'il dégageait, cette impression de puissance... Il se sentait en sécurité au creux de ces bras solides et il en voulait plus. Pour voir, pour savoir ce qu'il était vraiment pour cet homme qui le connaissait depuis longtemps.

Une main sur son torse le sortit de sa contemplation muette. Bradley était là, assis à côté de lui, et il l'allongeait sur le matelas frais. Schuldig se laissa faire. Après tout, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Voir où ils en étaient... 

Il libéra son esprit et ne pensa plus à rien alors qu'il scrutait le plafond et qu'une langue chaude se glissait sur son ventre, faisant frémir son corps sensible.

Le brun se frottait à lui, le caressait de ses mains et de sa bouche brûlantes, gémissant sous la saveur veloutée de cet être qui le possédait, et qu'il posséderait.

[3[M3] ] Il malmena un temps le téton percé, jouant avec la petite boule de métal qui ne faisait que l'exciter plus. Puis il descendit jusqu'au nombril, embrassant le diamant qui l'ornait, et atteint l'endroit qu'il convoitait tant. Enfin, il l'aurait entièrement. Ce serait le maître. Avant, Schuldig menait la danse. Il lui faisait faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais cette fois, il était passif, enfin, et Brad pourrait alors assouvir ses désirs les plus bestiaux sur ce corps qui le rendait littéralement fou.

Il happa le membre dressé, décoré d'un petit crâne en argent, et lui infligea la plus douce des tortures. L'allemand lâcha sa première plainte. De longs dougts fins aggripèrent ses courts cheveux noirs et des hanches étroites se mirent en mouvement. A l'inverse des demandes de son amant, Brad retira le sexe pulsant de sa bouche, et après quelques baisers déposés furtivements le long de la hampe et sur les testicules, il insinua sa langue dans l'orifice brûlant du roux qui en voulait bien plus. Il glissa sa main sur son propre sexe, se déléctant des cris de son amant. Après un moment, il remonta et embrassa longuement les lèvres pleines de désir, sans cesser de se masturber, attendant avec impatience le moment où Schuldig le supplierait. Ce jeune homme blasé qu'il était, ce volcan indomptable, que rien de pouvait éffaroucher, il voulait le briser.

Mordillant la base de son cou, frottant son sexe gonflé contre la cuisse fine et blanche de celui qui deviendrait Uke, il l'entendit faiblement protester. Levant vers lui un regard sadique, Brad stoppa toutes ses investigations.

- Prends-moi...

L'euphorie de Crawford atteint son paroxysme.

- Quoi?

- J't'en supplie...

Il jubilait. Voir ce visage tordu par le désir, sentir ce corps effervescent contre lui qui se tortillait, entendre sa voix brisée...

Sans réfléchir plus, il l'empala d'un coup. Schuldig hurla et se cambra, plantant ses ongles dans le dos musclé de l'américain. Les rênes étaient lâchées.

Après quelques violents coups de boutoirs, Bradley explosa, complétement étreint par cette sensation grisante d'être enfin le Seme. Le roux le suivit de près, criant son nom à n'en plus finir.

Crawford s'affala sur le corps encore couvert de spasmes de son amour, retardant un maximum le moment de se retirer. Schuldig l'embrassait sans arrêt, balbutiant des mots incompréhensibles. Le brun le regarda.

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Brad... oh Brad... Mon amour... Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime... Comme tu m'as manqué... je t'aime, je me souviens de tout... Brad, ne me quitte pas, je t'aime... mon amour...

Brad roula sur le côté, serrant au mieux son amant contre lui, pleurant dans ses cheveux.

- Mon Schuldig... mon chaton... je t'aime moi aussi, tu en doutes?

- Non, non, non, je t'aime... ne me quittes pas... j'ai cru mourir...

- Calmes-toi... je suis là, mon bébé...

Il le repoussa délicatement et caressa son visage baigné par les pleurs. Il en embrassa chaques parties, essuyant les larmes du bout de la langue.

- Racontes-moi tout... tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant.

Schuldig parvint à maîtriser les tremblements nerveux de son corps.

- Je... je sais plus trop... je marchais dans la rue... on s'était engueulés, j'avais mal. Je m'en voulais... J'ai fait des conneries...

- Quoi? Dis-moi quoi!

- Je... tu m'en voudras... je veux pas te perdre... je t'aime...

- Schuldig...

Le ton était menaçant. L'allemand tenta le tout pour le tout.

- Je... j'ai pris des seringues... et voilà... et j'ai bu... et y avait un type qui me regardais dans la rue... J'avais peur... Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il me voulait. Il était allemand. Et j'ai eu peur! Tellement peur... je voulais que tu sois là... mais t'étais déjà partit... J'arrivais plus à rien faire... j'avais peur...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé? Réponds!

- Je... j'étais tout seul... Il me faisait peur... Il m'a frappé, il m'a dit " Du bist meine Nutte" [4[M4] ] ... il a dit qu'il voulait me récupérer... On était dans une ruelle... J'étais par terre... Il a défait son pantalon, et j'ai compris...

Brad le secoua.

- Compris quoi?!

- Il... ses jambes, elles étaient tatouées, je me suis souvenu... Avant, j'étais "à lui"... Il m'avais acheté à l'orphelinat... J'avais si peur... je pouvais rien faire... Il m'a payé, il m'a rammené à la maison. Et puis... des amis à lui sont venus, chaques jours, chaques nuits... J'avais si peur... je faisais rien, je les laissait faire... Je voulais que tu me pardonne, que tu sois près de moi... Ils me frappaient... Ils me payaient, parfois ils me donnaient de la drogue. Je prennais. J'avais mal et tout... j'avais besoin de rêver de toi... Je t'aime, Brad, me laisse pas, je t'en supplie...

Crawford l'embrassa et le serra possessivement. Ces salauds... ils allaient payer.

- Je t'aime mon bébé, je te le promet. On va se vanger.

- C'est vrai?

- Promis.

- Tu m'aimes plus que tout l'univers?

Brad rit. Schuldig aimait bien dire ça, avec un ton d'enfant perdu. Malheureusement, c'était le cas ici...

- Plus que toute la galaxie et tout et tout. 

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de son amant. Enfin, un sourire...

Le brun le cala un peu plus contre lui et le berça doucement. Inutile de demander plus d'expliquations maintenant... L'allemand s'endormit paisiblement et Crawford ne tarda pas à l'imiter.

- Ouais... plus que tout, je t'aime...

A suivre... Fortsetzung folgt... Following... Ato ni tsuiteiku...

Bah, le farfie x Schu se sera pour le prochain... Pas trop déçu(e)s j'espère?!

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [M1] rien de tel pour se remonter le moral... on fait toujours ça avec ma Crazy-Gaï Team...

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [M2] synonyme de "porte" siouplé...

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [M3] alors... moi, je vois Schuldig avec plein de piercing partout, donc si vous êtes pas oki et ben... tant pis!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [M4] "T'es ma putain"


	6. retrouvailles

TITRE : Retrouvailles

AUTEUR : SchuSchu. Ah, nan, Shû-Sh

GENRE : yaoi, lemon

BASE : Weiss Kreuz

COUPLE : Farfie x Schu, comme promis!

DISCLAIMER : encore et toujours pour Val-chan, merci pour tout! Et j'ai beau menaçer la maison d'édition que si ils me donnent pas les droits de la série je me suicide, ils s'en foutent... C'est si cruel!

dialogues télépathiques

_pensées des persos_

***vision***

**_dialogue télephonique_**

Retrouvailles

chapitre six

                Un petit ronronnement tira Schuldig de son sommeil. Il ouvrit un oeil et s'apperçu que Bradley avait quitté la couche.

Une main blanche glissa sur son torse, une jambe enlaça la sienne et un ventre chaud vint se coller contre son dos.

Une langue pointue chatouilla sa nuque et il sourit.

- Farfie... qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Rien...

Le roux tourna légérement la tête pour happer les lèvres bombées de Farfarello. La main du berseker glissa plus bas et massa tendrement les testicules du télépathe qui gémit.

Schuldig passa sa jambe derrière celle de Farfarello, écartant ainsi plus ses fesses et le rapprochant plus de lui.

L'irlandais attrappa le sexe à moitié réveillé de l'allemand et lui appliqua un brusque mouvement de va-et-viens, frottant son propre membre contre la rondeur exquise de la croupe de son Uke.

Schuldig se cambrait, cherchant plus de contact, et criait, appellant son amant à venir.

Farfarello, se sentant au bord de l'extase, lâcha tout et se recula. Il allongea l'allemand sur le dos et lui releva les jambes pour glisser sa langue dans son anus chaud.

Le rouquin agrippa ses courts cheveux gris et hurla son désir d'accélérer les choses.

Farfarello conduit sa bouche sur le sexe rouge et gonflé et le lécha consciencieusement.

Schu enfouit sa tête sous un coussin, se tordant dans tout les sens pour essayer d'accentuer le plaisir qui montait en lui.

Le berseker se plaça devant l'entrée brûlante et pénétra lentement, très lentement, son amant. Il resta en lui un moment, sans bouger, retenant d'une main ferme les hanches de Schuldig qui voulait à tout prix se faire prendre, et bien comme il faut.

Faisant saigner ses lèvres à force de les mordre, Farfarello enchaînait son esprit pour retenir ses pulsions bestiales qui lui vrillait le corps.

Pour finir, il se retira aux trois-quart et se délécta des expressions de Schuldig. A la fois de la douleur, du désir, de l'impatience et de l'envie...

Affichant un petit sourire sadique, il sortit de la chambre, laissant un allemand pantelant, non contenté.

            En revenant, il le découvrit en larmes. L'embrassant doucement, le caressant, il lui sussura à l'oreille:

- What's the matter?

- Je... j'avais peur que tu t'en aille comme ça...

Rassuré, Schuldig passa sa langue sur sa lèvre suprieure, coquin.

Fronçant les sourcils, Farfarello pouffa dans le cou de son amant.

L'allongeant une fois de plus, il donna quelques coups de langue sur le corps allangui, et se munissant d'un ruban de soie noire, lui banda les yeux.

- Farfie...?

- Ch!

Sans cesser ses caresses, il noua ses poignets dans son dos. Regardant son oeuvre, il poussa un "humph" satisfait.

- Rooo qu'il est bô mon namoureux...

L'allemand ria, réjouit par la tournure que prenait leur "jeu". Car oui, ce n'était guère plus qu'un jeu. Farfarello n'était qu'un "enfant". Il avait juste besoin de câlins plus poussés... Ce n'était pas pareil qu'avec Bard, où là, ils ne faisaient que concrétiser leurs sentiments.

- Mais t'es con... maintenant je vois plus rien! T'es où?

- Ah ah, surprise!

Il lui sauta dessus en rugissant, dévorant son cou et ses épaules. Schuldig ne cessait de rire, et l'enlaça de ses longues jambes fines, pressant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre.

Mordillant les tétons déjà durcits, le berseker se frotta plus en gémissant.

La position n'était pas très confortable pour le télépathe, mais les gestes à la fois experts et maladroits de l'irlandais l'emportait dans une tempête de sensations exquises.

Se relevant, Farfie admira longuement son amant, avant de se munir d'un objet oblong et cylindrique qu'il enduit généreusement de Monoï.

Ecartant les cuisses blanches de l'allemand d'une simple pression, il pénétra d'un coup violent le vibromasseur, souriant derechef aux hurlements de son amant.

Engloutissant le membre torturé qui n'attendais plus qu'on l'achève, il bu avec délice la semance blanche et chaude du germanique. 

D'un geste précis, il enclencha le petit bouton qui mit en marche l'instrument. Décolant les cheveux de Schuldig qui lui venaient sur le visage, il l'embrassa frénétiquement; les cris et les plaintes du télépathe étaient pour lui la plus douce des mélodies, juste après les hurlements de douleurs de quelqu'un qui agonise.

En fait, à bien y réfléchir, on devrait toujours faire l'amour en regardant quelqu'un mourir. Ou mieux, faire l'amour à un gars qui trépasse. Dieu ne doit pas beaucoup aimer...! L'association des deux... Mmm, bonne, très bonne idée! [1[M1] ]

Le membre de Farfarello se dressa de plus belle à cette grisante idée. S'asseyant en face du rouquin, il empoigna son sexe et se masturba longtemps, s'assouvissant par deux fois.

            La porte s'ouvrit. Brad pénétra dans la chambre, un plateau garni de douceurs dans les bras. Il fronça le nez à l'odeur de bête qui se dégageait de la pièce, mais ne fut guère surpris quand il apperçu son amant et le berseker « jouer ».

Il déposa son plat sur la table de nuit, embrassa le malade sur le front et s'approcha du télépathe avec un petit sourire gourmand. Il glissa furtivement sa main sur le corps rosi de Schuschu et enserra sa virilité à laquelle il appliqua un énergique mouvement de pompage. Il lécha ensuite sensuellement les coins de sa bouche. Schuldig, qui reconnu de suite le goût musqué de la salive du brun, gémit doucement et chercha à happer la bouche qu'il aimait tant. Emporté dans la passion du baiser, il se libéra dans la main de son Oracle. Celui-ci éteignit le vibromasseur et le retira. Il ammena ensuite sa main souillé aux lèvres pleines de l'allemand qui la nettoya goulûment.

Une fois détaché, il étira ses membres endoloris et embrassa longuement ses deux compagnons avant de s'attaquer au plateau et de prendre un bon bain.

            Bradley s'enferma dans son bureau avec Nagi. Lui faisant signe de s'assoir, il pris son télephone et composa un numéro que le jeune japonais esseya de saisir, en vain.

- **_Allô?_**

- Abissinien? Ici Crawford.

L'autre s'étrangla au bout du fil avant de répondre.

- **_Et qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de t'entendre? D'abord, comment as-tu eu mon numéro?_**

- Longue histoire. Bref. Je sais, ne me demande pas comment, que toi et tes petits copains êtes en Allemagne actuellement.

- **_Mmm... ne me fais pas de coups foireux Crawford. Je te sens venir._**

- Pas du tout, je reste assis, je te promet.

- **_Très drôôôôle..._**

- Laisse-moi finir. J'ai des tuyaux sérieux concernant un centre à Berlin. Une annexe de la Rosen. L'asile « Sigmund Freud ». J'ai copié tout leurs dossiers, alors si tu pouvais me faire sauter tout ça, ce serait sympa.

- **_Et pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas toi-même?_**

- Je viens de rentrer et j'ai un plus gros problème sur le feu.

- **_Bah retire la marmite et ramène toi._**

- « Très drôôôôle » . Non, sérieusement, c'est un service que je te demande. Sauve les pensionnaires si tu veux, mais ce sont de vrais légumes... Leur réseau se trouve au sous-sol.

- **_Bon... mais c'est bien parce que je te déteste que je le fais._**

- On lui dira. T'es un amour, Aya.

- **_Ca va, hein! Je te retiens sur ce coup là!_**

- Ok. Je te mail les données. Bisous!

- **_Berk, gardes-les pour ton punky!_**

Brad pouffa avant de raccrocher. Il se tourna ensuite vers un Nagi perplexe.

- Bon mon pitit chouquet, j'ai un service à te demander.

- Non je ne vais ni faire les courses ni trier le linge sale ni balayer l'entrée ni faire le shampooing anti-puce à Farfie et ni vermifuger le chien.

- Au moins, c'est clair. Tu refuse même de tapoter ton ordinateur?

- Aaaaaaah, ça, on peut peut-être négocier.

- Je le savais. Ecoute, j'ai besoin que tu me trouve des renseignements sur un certain Kurt Von Der Berk (prononcer « kourt fone deur bérk »). Genre où il habite, ce qu'il fait dans la vie, s'il côtoie un prostitué du doux nom de Schuldig... 

Nagi fut surpris. D'un coup, toute la colère qu'il avait contre celui qui avait mis sa « Super Maman » dans un merdier pareil remonta. Il se leva brusquement.

- PUTAIN CELUI-LA JE VAIS TE ME LE...

- Ch, Nagi, restons poli je te prie. Mon Lieutenant, je veux le dossier « chaton des rues » sur mon bureau dès que possible!

- Chef, oui chef!

Il sortit. Crawford s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et alluma une clope. L'histoire serait bientôt réglée.

            Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Schuldig était sorti avec Farfarello pour aller faire le marché, Nagi était allé au Skate-parc pour apprendre à faire du roller avec ses copains, et Bradley s'enmitoufla dans son long manteau beige.

Il monta dans sa Lotus Elise jaune (il avait à vrai dire une jolie petite collection de voitures coûteuses...) après avoir donné un coup de chiffon à l'endroit du capot où un moustique s'était posé [2[M2] ], et démarra pour se rendre dans un quartier de la City.

Il se gara dans le parking souterrain qui appartenait à la maison d'édition Shueisha Inc. [3[M3] ] et marcha une dizaine de minutes pour arriver à une maison ancienne coincée entre deux building de verre et d'acier.

_On pouvais pas choisir mieux... quel endroit de rêve! _Crawford poussa le petit portique et fit un tour dans le jardin avant de pousser silencieusement la porte d'entrée. L'arme au poing, il inspecta toutes les pièces à la recherche de sa cible. Personne. Il allait renoncer quand une petite porte menant dans une cave attira son attention.

Il la poussa doucement et descendit quelques marches pour arriver dans un salon tapissé en rose. Il y avait quelques canapés et au fond, une vitre derrière laquelle se trémoussaient deux jeunes filles et trois tout aussi jeunes garçons. Le fauteuil du centre était occupé et un rire gras s'en échappait ainsi que quelques mots du genre « oui, c'est bien! », « oh, qu'ils sont bandants » et « mes mignions petits rats... ». La vitre devait être une « sans-teint » car les pantins de chair ne semblaient pas remarquer la présence de l'Oracle.

- Herr Von Der Berk?

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années se retourna.

- Mais? Que signifie...

- Je viens vous apporter un petit cadeau de la part de Schuldig.

- Schuldig? Mais...

De la sueur s'écoulait abondamment du gros visage de la cible. Brad pointa son arme.

Il tira. Droit entre les deux yeux. Il avisa ensuite un micro qui devait sans aucun doute communiquer dans la petite salle où se produisaient les jeunes. Il y parla.

- Le passé a rattrapé le présent. Aujourd'hui, celui qui maîtrise le futur est venu vous annoncer la mort de Von Der Berk. Vous pouvez sortir. 

Il vit les 5 jeunes gens se regarder, effrayés et perplexes. Une des filles pris son rouge à lèvres et écrit sur la vitre « il est vraiment mort? »

- Oui. Vous pouvez partir. Je m'occupe du corps. Le futur fera en sorte qu'il disparaisse de la même façon qu'il est né. Poussière tu étais, Poussière tu seras. Terminé.

Crawford sourit à la vue des jeunes qui riaient et qui sautaient de joie. Il sortit de la maison sans répondre à la question suivante qui était « qui êtes-vous? » et rejoignit sa voiture.

En rentrant, une délicieuse odeur lui chatouilla les narines. Il passa derière Schuldig qui cuisinait et le questionna tout en déposant une série de baisers sur sa nuque.

- Tu fais quoi?

- Des lasagnes... tu adores toujours ça j'espère?

- Je t'aime mon Kitten...

- Je sais, moi aussi.

Puis, se retournant, il l'embrassa et tapa sa cuillère contre un couvert de casserole.

- A table!!!

Owari

Et voilà! comme c'est fini, j'aimerais bien avoir vos impressions: mailez moi à kakashi-kyky@caramail.com

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [M1] Combien de morts?

*Kyky compte et lève un carton: Pull! 45 bishonen et 89 gureto shojo!*

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [M2] à peine maniaque le mec... enfin, si moi j'avais un garage avec une Shelby, une Ford GTO, une Lotus, une Thunderbird et une limousine, je pense que je les chouchouterais aussi comme ça...

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [M3] la flegme d'inventer des trucs... là au moins, je suis sûr que tout le monde connait.


End file.
